Simple Question
by JapanEmoGirl
Summary: Ethan has made a terrible bet with Gilbert. Now, he has to find a date to prom, fast! But, the only girl he wants to ask is his high school crush, Richeal. The only thing stopping him from asking her, is that if she says no, he's pretty much doomed to announce to everyone that Gilbert is awesome. What will he do? AusHun Male!Hunargy Fem!Austria Human names AU


**_Male!Hungary = Ethan_**

**_Fem!Austria = Richeal_**

**_Fem!Spain = Jasmine_**

**_The reason why I'm telling you this is because I couldn't find their real Nyotalia names. So, I made them up._**

* * *

Ethan stared blankly at the poster in the middle of the hallway. A slow, knowing smirk reached across his face, and he started giggling a little. _Prom, eh?_ He thought, _perfect time to ask out Richeal..._

Speak of the devil. There she goes now, right to class like she always does. God, she was perfect. Beautiful. Long, wavy raven hair, deep violet eyes that sparkle as Ethan easily gets lost in them, small wired glasses that fit perfectly and sit upon her nose, sliding down now and then, that adorable small mole on his chin, right next to her pouting, full lips. Ethan has it bad for her. She can't get off his mind. He doesn't know her personally, but from what he saw of her, she was a complete lady. Someone you want to bring home to your parents. Polite, quiet, smart, good, mannered... the only time he had heard her be loud, or rude, was when she was angry. And, that doesn't happen often.

The brown-haired Hungarian was pulled from his thoughts when he saw an infamous albino walk up to Richeal. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw Gilbert point to a prom poster, saying a few words. He then put an arm around the Austrian, and pulled a sly smirk on his face. Richeal then blushed a heavy red, and started walking again, a laughing German following her.

... _Oh_ **_Hell_** _no..._ Ethan glared daggers at the back of Gilbert's head. He did not just ask his woman to prom! What a mistake he just made. Just wait until Ethan gets his hands on that no-good Gilbert. He'll make sure to hit that freak into next week with his trusty frying pan!

No... wait, maybe Ethan still had a chance. Richeal didn't say yes(or no). She just walked off. That was a no, right? The polite way to say it? The Richeal way?

Ethan suddenly grew happy once more, and his grin flew back on his face. He still had a chance. He can do this, show that stupid wanna-be-Prussian what's up!

* * *

"Ethan! What's wrong?!" Feliciana ran to her friend, who looked like death.

It was after school, and Ethan had the music club to attend to. He also had the swim team, but that wasn't until tomorrow. There wasn't many people in the music club, but it was enough to go places, and to call it a club. There was him, who was an extra and helper, Feliciana and her brother, Lovino, who were vocalists, a girl named Madeline, violin player, the lovely Richeal, a beautiful piano player, and... Gilbert, a bass player. It seems the teacher is out, today. So, it looks like a free day.

"Ethan!" Oh, right. Feliciana was talking to him.

"Oh, nothing, Feli," he began, giving a small, bright smile, "I just have a lot on my mind."

That was partly true. The real reason was that he was debating all day if Gilbert had asked Richeal to prom or not. It was really nerve wrecking. But, that seemed to be a good enough excuse to the female Italian. She smiled back, and nodded her head in understanding.

Ethan felt eyes on the back of his head, and he turned to see the bastard in his face, smirking widely, giving that annoying, loud laugh, "Keses~! Come on, Ethan! What's wrong?"

Said Hungarian raised a threatening fist at the German, "Non of your business, Gilbert."

"Whoa, whoa," Gilbert raised his hands in a jokingly surrender like form, "we're all friends here. Is this about prom? Haven't got a date, yet?"

Ethan blanked, glared, pulled down his arm, then blinked again. Was he... getting embarrassed over something Gilbert, of all people, said? "F-For your information, I haven't asked anyone, yet!"

"Ah~ but yet is the keyword," Gilbert slung a lazy arm around him, "let the awesome me make a deal with you. If you do have a date by the day of the dance, you can punch my awesome face," he pointed to his face and smirked. Promising. Ethan liked this bet alright, "but," there it was. The dreaded but, "if you don't, you have to announce that I'm the awesomest person in the world. To the entire school."

Ethan shook his arm of him, and thought about it. On one hand, he gets a free shot at Gilbert, keep his dignity, and go to prom with the girl of his dreams. On the other hand, he doesn't know if she'll say yes, or no, he'll have to lose his dignity, and he'll have to admit a huge lie about Gilbert being awesome... on the other hand, he will get to punch that full of himself German in his God damned face. But, he didn't want to say anything even remotely related to "Gilbert is awesome". He'll get sick before he'd get it out of his mouth. He didn't think accepting this bet was a good idea.

Apparently, his mind wasn't in control when he stole a glance at Richeal, who was looking back. Their eyes locked for not even a second before she turned back to the piano. What he said was not at all what he wanted to say, "Alright, Gilbert. You got a deal."

"Awesome!" Gilbert placed his hands in the air. Before he left, he and Ethan shook hands on it, making in official.

Ethan stared at his hand, and glared at it. What had he done? Maybe he shouldn't have made that bet. If he loses, not only will he lose his pride, but he'll be humiliated throughout the whole school! He'll be the laughing stalk! People might even ask him if they were dating!

Ethan held back his vomit at that thought.

He can't back down now. The deal is done. He could get it over with now. Richeal was sitting right there, not even ten feet from him. Just a simple question. Then, he gets to go with the girl he likes, and he won't be humiliated.

The Hungarian male walked up to Richeal, trying to settle his nerves and look as confident as possible. Which, didn't do much once he finally got beside her. She looked at him, and he tried to pull a bright, kind smile, "Hi," he said, cheerfully.

Richeal stared at him for a little while, then looked back at the piano, playing with the keys a little, "... hello."

Ethan tried not to take that personally. How could be with that voice? He had to admit, it was a bit nastily, but it was beautiful non the less. Something you'd want to read you a bedtime story. A quite, soft voice. Ethan decided he loved it. A lot, "My name's Ethan-"

"I know who you are," Richeal suddenly blurted, but looked like she regretted it right after.

"... Well, you're Richeal. You already know that, too, though. Right?" Ethan rubbed the back of his head, chuckling sadly and awkwardly. Stupid, "a-anyway, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Everyone!"

Ethan turned, rather sharply and annoyingly, to see a crazy smile on Gilberts face. He had his hand on a visitor, Jasmine, who was smiling brightly, "My pal Jasmine here just got a date to prom! Big hand for the awesome couple!"

Most people, mostly Feliciana, clapped for Yasmin, who was now holding the arm of a blushing and mumbling Lovino.

Ethan heard a sight next to him, and nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and saw Madeline now standing there. How did she get there without him noticing?! "I wish I had a date to the Prom," she said, "I bet it'd be fun."

Ethan raised an eyebrow, and gave a friendly smile at the Canadian, "I'm sure a nice guy will ask you real soon, don't worry! And, besides, you have all next year for prom, too. Being a year younger than us and all."

She smiled back, and nodded. Madeline then looked back at the three attention grabbers.

Ethan looked back at where Richeal was, only to see the back side of her leaving the room. Great. Looks like he'll have to ask tomorrow.

* * *

"There's only two more days until prom, Arthur! I'll lose the bet, and not only that, but miss my chance for her, and be the only one without a date!" Ethan yelled, almost on the verge of throwing his book bag on the concrete outside the school.

Arthur, one of Ethans good friends, sighed, "You won't be the only one without a date."

"Oh, yeah?" Ethan accepted that challenge, and raised an eyebrow, "Francis is going with Lisa, Yasmin's going with Lovino, Hercales is going with Sakaru, Hell, you're going with Amelia!"

Arthur blushed at the mention of his girlfriend, and sighed, "... yeah, I guess you're right. Everyone has a date."

"See?!" Ethan groaned, "the only ones left are me, Richeal, Gilbert, and Madeline!" Ethan narrowed his eyes, "if I'm going at all, I want to go with Richeal. No one else."

The blonde Brit patted Ethan on the shoulder, "Well, chap, Richeal is in the music room right now. You can ask her there."

Without anther word, Ethan ran straight of the room, leaving a trail of dust and a crazy stare from Arthur behind. The only reason he hadn't asked Richeal yet, is being Gilberts been on her like a dog! That boy was following her around, always talking to her. Ethan couldn't get any moments alone with her.

Almost entering the music room, Ethan heard a loud cackle and raspy voice coming from said room. Gilbert, "Keses~! So, Rich, got a date to prom, yet?"

_Hell no! You are not going to ask her to the dance!_

Ethan gripped his frying pan in his book bag, ready to pull out and swing.

"No," Ethan heard Richeal say. He could tell she was playing with the piano keys, "I've turned down all requests politely."

"Why? Don't want to go?"

"I want to," Richeals voice picked up, "I'm just... waiting for someone..."

"Waiting for someone?" Gilbert laughed. Ethan could hear that he fell on the floor, "I-I'll wait for y-you in the car!" he said between laughs.

Ethan hid behind a corner, and watched the albino walk his way out the school. He stared at the back of his head until he was completely gone, and quickly straighten up. He's got to look ready to be accepted, or denied.

He walked into the room quietly. Richeal was sitting on the piano bench, brushing her fingers softly across the keys. Perfect sight, in Ethans mind. But, he must have made a noise or something, cause Richeal flung her head to the direction of the door, and relaxed only a little to see it was Ethan, "Hello, Ethan," she said quietly, turning back to the object in front of her, "what brings you here?"

"Um..." _think of a good excuse, idiot!_ "I came to practice my piano. But, I see it's already taken." He finished with a light-hearted chuckle. _Smooth._

Richeal started playing a slow song, and hummed in response, "Would you like to play with me, then?"

Those words seemed to be music to his ears, already. He sat himself next to the female on the bench, and gave a happy nod. He positioned himself, and slowly began to play a few harmonizing keys, then stopped.

Richeal did the same melody, but in a higher octave.

The Hungarian male smiled, and made another melody similar to the first, but with added keys. Then stopped again.

Richeal followed him, and added a few keys herself.

Ethan decided to go complicated, and used both of his hands. He made a slightly faster and more upbeat melody then before. He stopped, waiting for Richeal to rely. When she didn't, he continued with a small note by note play.

Once he had finished that, Richeal joined in with her own upbeat tone, harmonizing amazingly with Ethans play perfectly with her own two hands.

Smiling again, Ethan kept up his playing. He took a glance at Richeal, blushing slightly when he saw the small smile on her face. She's enjoying his company. Does that mean she likes him? If not, then does she as a friend?

Their fingers danced across the piano, making up a song totally new, and, so far, beautiful. Ethan doesn't normally play the piano, but he had had some lessons. So, he was fairly good. Unlike Richeal, who looked so natural and angelic at it. Every time one of her hands had a break from the keys, she'd push up her glasses, or flip her hair back. God, did she know how cute she was? With that focused look on her face?

Richeal was obviously a pro at piano. No one can out stand her in the music department, not even Madeline, who was an amazing master at violin. She looked so calm, so peaceful at the piano. Like she has no care in the world.

They continued their song, making a mental note to write down the notes later. Ethan decided that these final notes would be his move on her. The green-eyed male reached across the piano in a note by note play, all the way to the higher notes that Richeal controlled. He danced his two fingers quickly across them, note by note, repeatingly hitting the last two notes one by one. He stopped, and looked at the Austrian, who was only a few inches away from his face. What he saw made his heart flip, drop, start beating faster, then stop. He wanted to see this more often than not.

A blush. All across and over Richeal's face. Her violet eyes were widened, and her lips were parted by surprise.

Ethan had to hold back a giggle at how cute she looked. Putting on a stern, determined face, Ethan stared green daggers into her wide, violet eyes. The room grew loud with silence as the note on the piano faded. Ethan could swear Richeal could hear his heart pounding. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime times three, Ethan made a noise.

"Um," he started, "Richeal, I know we just met... officially, and all, but... w-will you go to prom with me?"

Silence was the response. Was that a bad thing, or good thing? _Come on, Richeal! Say something! Anything! Don't just stare at me!_ Was this her way of denying? ... looks like it, "Sorry," Ethan stood from the bench, his face fell into a frown, "I shouldn't have asked, right? I know you're waiting for someone, I just wanted to ask. I hope whoever you're waiting for asks you..."

With that, Ethan stood and headed for the door, trying to keep his head up, but it was hard. He was so close. Ethan was at the door already when he heard a small noise, and felt a hand on his arm, "He did ask me..." Richeal said softly.

Ethans eyes widen, and he turned to the Austrian, "... What?" he choked.

Richeal leaned from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable, "I... was waiting for you to ask me..."

Ethan couldn't believe his ears, "For real?!" he yelped, but cleared his throat, and tried again, "but, we don't know each other that well, and I didn't think you noticed me,"

"I did..." Richeal looked off to the side, "a lot," she added in a whisper. Richeal blushed heavily, "I know it seems... creepy, but I've always found you fascinating, and I watched you from a distance... a few times. It seems you're more of a gentleman than anyone else I've met, and I... like gentlemen..." Gosh, she was a nervous one. There's no need to be, because Ethan was eating up every word she was saying.

She thought he ws a gentleman? Looks like he can't tell her about his... ahem yuri collection... ever, "R-Really? Wow... I thought the same with you..."

Silence covered the room once more. They did not look at each other in the eyes, to embarrassed by the situation. Suddenly, Richeal spoke up, making Ethan jump a little, "Yes."

Ethan finally looked at her, "What?"

"Yes, I'll got to the prom with you."

Joy sweeped across every bone in his body. The biggest smile reached across his face, "Oh, thank goodness. For a minute there, I thought you and Gilbert were going together."

Richeal stuck up her nose at this, "Gilbert and me? Why on Earth would you think that? We are cousins."

Ethan stared at her with wide eyes. Her... what? "Really?" was all he could say. How could he be so stupid?

Richeal nodded, "I would never go with him anywhere like that. Plus, he's going to ask Madeline tomorrow."

Ethan gave a humorous chuckle, "At least she'll have a date. To bad it won't be a nice one."

With that, the two laughed. Ethan thought this was wonderful. Now, he gets to go to prom with the girl of his dreams, and punch Gilbert in the face.


End file.
